Hari ke 40
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Sasuhina. TWOSHOT. . Bisa mengenalmu adalah sebuah kesempatan terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Membuatmu tertawa dan terhibur, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tidak sedikit pun merasa menyesal. Sisa terakhir masa hidupku, bisa ada namamu.
1. Chapter 1

Hari ke 40

.

Beta :

F. Chiaki

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto bikinannya Masashi Kishimoto

The Forgotten Dream by Frisca P. Atheanne &amp; Marchellyne Kim

.

Pairing :

SasuHina

.

AN :

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata dan cuman ku rubah dikit, disesuaikan dengan setting Naruto. Hehehe jadi maklum kalau gaya bahasanya berbeda yang kemaren. Anggap saja ini FF dari tiga tangan berbeda

.

.

Menunggu. Sosok yang tak terlihat itu hanya bisa duduk tepat di samping perempuan yang masih sibuk membuat laporan misinya. Kesabaran, itulah point penting yang kini harus ia miliki untuk menghadapi sosok perempuan yang ia sayangi itu. Sesekali ia menjulurkan tangan transparannya, mengelus kepala perempuan itu –meskipun ia sudah tau, bahwa sosok itu tidak akan bisa merasakan sentuhannya, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Akhirnya setelah satu jam, gadis bersurai indigo itu telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia merenggangkan bagian tubuhnya, lelah. Matanya sudah mulai mengantuk, memutuskan bahwa besok saja ia serahkan laporan itu pada Tsunade.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu seperti itu?," tanya sosok transparan lain, yang baru saja hadir di ruangan yang sama. Nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit berkesan memburu, membuat sosok yang ia ajukan pertanyaan itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Bahkan ia baru akan memulai kebiasaannya sebelum tertidur."

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, _baka otouto _. Bisakah kau sedikit mempercepatnya?,"

'Baka otouto' itu hanya bisa mengehela nafas –untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berdiri, berusaha mengecup pipi perempuan itu sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Terlalu kasar dan menyakitkan, itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika ia terdesak melakukan cara itu.

"Sasuke, cepatlah!"

"Jangan mendesakku! Aku benci cara ini!," bentak Sasuke. Sosok itu –yang mendesaknya, terdiam mendengar suara kasar Sasuke disertai dengan mimik wajahnya yang terlihat tidak suka akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada perempuan dihadapannya. Sasuke terus menatap wajah perempuan itu. Dia nampak begitu kelelahan dan perlu istirahat, sedikit membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, _Hime_. Kumohon jangan meronta..," pinta Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang _Hime_, menarik sosok itu perlahan keluar untuk ikut dengannya.

Aneh juga heran. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh perempuan yang dipanggil _Hime_ oleh Sasuke itu. Ia pun berusaha menahan, berharap kejadian aneh itu tidak akan berlanjut. Namun, perkiraannya salah. Karna desakan yang diterima oleh Sasuke, ia kembali menarik tangannya dengan hasil yang diluar dugaan.

"SASUKE!" sedikit terkejut karena gadis ini meneriakkan namanya, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya.

Sasuke berhasil membuat tubuh nyatanya tertidur, membawa arwahnya pergi melayang ke dunia yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Kemampuan untuk melewati sebuah rintangan yang tidak biasa baginya, pasti akan terasa sulit dan akan memakan sedikit banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya.

_Jangan batasi waktu itu. Kemampuannya sangat terbatas. Longgarkanlah waktu itu._

Rintangan yang melibatkan sebuah perasaan merupakan sebuah hal tersulit yang harus dihadapi. Belajar untuk merelakan dan memulai untuk bergerak maju –menyelesaikan dan meninggalkan rintangan itu dalam keadaan baik, tidaklah semudah menghirup oksigen di udara dan menghembuskan kabondioksida dari dalam tubuh.

_Butuh sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatnya untuk move on. Biarkan kenangan itu menjadi miliknya sesaat._

Rintangan permasalahan itu dapat diselesaikan dengan berbagai macam cara yang unik, tergantung _personality_ sosok yang menghadapi rintangan itu. Namun, sosok itu membutuhkan sebuah kenangan yang bisa membuatnya melepas semua mimpi-mimpi buruk itu dibelakang juga dengan waktu yang tidak terbatas.

_Biarkan mimpi itu dikenang olehnya. Kau belum begitu paham tentang sedalam apa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Belum paham benar.._

.

.

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Suara ringisan perih mengalun pelan dari bibir sang _Hime_ yang masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Pemandangan yang terlihat asing baginya, membuat langkah-langkah itu menjadi kecil dan terlihat hati-hati. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat bingung, menggambarkan dengan jelas tingkat kewaspadaan yang ia terapkan dalam menelusuri ruangan asing itu.

"_Hime_?." Suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar lembut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, tatapannya bingung. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Tangan kanannya yang terulur dihadapannya seakan memiliki sebuah magnet yang membuatnya langsung menggapai tangan itu, menggenggamnya, tanpa merasa curiga akan apapun. Lagipula, entah kenapa mata _byakugan_nya tidak bisa mengenali sosok pria didepannya ini dengan jelas.

Kedua kaki mereka melangkah pelan. Tatapan laki-laki itu lurus kedepan, berbanding terbalik dengan sang _Hime_ yang terus menatap sosok yang kini menggenggam erat tangan kirinya, seakan takut kehilangan dirinya –untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalian seperti pengantin baru, tau tidak?," celetuk salah seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan sahabatnya.

"Konbawa Hinata _Hime_,"

Hinata hanya menatap bingung pada kearah beberapa orang yang sedang duduk dan terlihat asyik berbincang-bincang sebelum kedatangannya. Sosok itu –yang menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya duduk, mulai berbaur dengan beberapa orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Siapa kalian?." Kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata semenjak ia berada di tempat asing itu. Seluruhnya hanya tersenyum manis, memaklumi. Nama demi nama pun tersebut dari setiap orang itu, hingga tertinggal sosok yang duduk tepat di sampingnya kini.

"Sasuke," ucap laki-laki itu diiringi dengan senyum khasnya. Bak anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan ibunya setelah beberapa saat terpisah diantara kerumunan orang banyak, Hinata langsung merangkul erat lengan kanan Sasuke, hingga air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bahagia dan lega.

Obrolan demi obrolan dari berbagai topic yang dimulai dari saran, nasihat, kalimat utusan, hingga obrolan ringan yang tidak penting pun terjadi di tengah-tengah orang itu. Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang paling sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya karna merasa mereka berdualah terdakwa dari persidangan kecil itu. Permintaan kecil Hinata yang terus ingin kembali ke arah pintu coklat tempat dia tiba pertama kali itu terus ditolak lembut dengan kalimat Sasuke, "Bersabarlah, _Hime_. Tidak lama kok."

Hinata diam. Hanya mampu terdiam setelah setiap kali mendengar suara sosok itu mengucapkan dua kalimat yang seakan memiliki mantra sihir.

.

.

Banyak orang tua berkata kalimat yang sama. Hari-hari kehidupan ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat tanpa mampu kita kendalikan kecepatannya. Begitu pula dengan waktu yang saat ini dimiliki. Pegerakan jarum detik pada jam analog, terus berputar tanpa bisa dihentikan perjalanannya.

_Pertemuan itu terjadi sangat cepat. Pertemuan yang tidak pernah di duga sebelumnya bahwa akan terjadi dalam bagian hidup itu. Sangat cepat dan tak terduga._

Beberapa orang berkata, di waktu yang sempit, kurang begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Kenangan kosong, itulah sebutan dari mereka yang merasa tidak ada yang special dari hari-hari kehidupan mereka yang berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak ada perasaan khusus yang berbekas di benak mereka.

_Tidak.. Waktu singkat itu memberikan cukup banyak kenangan yang indah. Ada beberapa yang menyakitkan. Namun, kenangan di waktu singkat itu tidak mudah dilupakan._

_Kenangan pertama dan terakhir dari sebuah kebersamaan yang singkat. Sangat singkat.._

Perasaan bahagia yang seharusnya selalu sigap di hati setiap orang ketika hari mulai berganti, perlahan mulai mengabaikan _Job Desk_-nya, membiarkan orang-orang itu menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan perasaan jenuh, tidak bersemangat. Membiarkan kenangan kosong itu mengisi memori hari-hari kehidupannya, tanpa sedikit pun sentuhan perasaan bahagia.

_Perasaan bahagia itu selalu terasa setiap harinya dalam waktu singkat penuh kenangan itu. Karna sesuatu perasaan aneh disamping dari bahagia itu sendiri. Entah bagaimana menyebut juga menjelaskannya._

_Cinta..?_

.

.

"Sasuke?," tanya Hinata pelan. Keraguan juga sebesit rasa takut terdengar dan terlihat jelas dari nada bicara juga mimik wajahnya. Kedua bola mata ungu pucatnya terus bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hmm?." Sebuah gumaman pelan disertai seulas senyum dari bibir milik Sasuke ditujukan pada sosok Hinata yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku _Hime_?"

Tawa renyah pelan itu terlontar keluar dari keduanya. Suasana tegang juga kaku itu perlahan meleleh dan menjadi santai. Perasaan nyaman itu mulai terasa dalam diri Hinata ketika ia bisa –sekali lagi, duduk sedekat ini dengan sosok orang yang berhasil merebut perasaannya. Bak kedatangan _Fairy Godmother_, hal ini masih sedikit mengusik Hinata yang masih sesekali terpaku menatap Sasuke.

"Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, _Hime_..," ucap Sasuke, mengambil tangan kanan Hinata –kembali menggengamnya erat. Ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Hinata, kembali membuat senyum lebar itu tersuguhkan di hadapan kedua matanya. "Kamu sudah mau berusaha untuk _move on_, _Hime_. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Sampai hari ke empat puluh, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya berpindah mengusap lembut pipi Hinata dengan sedikit terlihat kaku. Sorot tatapan matanya yang lembut, memerhatikan keseluruhan wajah perempuan miliknya itu.

"Lakukan semampumu, _Hime_. Jangan terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan. Jalani kehidupanmu yang masih panjang."

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"_Hime_ sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Apa _Hime_ ingat jawaban yang aku berikan?." Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, _Hime_. Aku tidak mengijinkannya."

"Tapi…"

Kalimat itu menggantung. Sebuah kecupan pelan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada bibir Hinata, membungkam seluruh kalimatnya untuk tidak lagi keluar, melayangkan protes apapun yang sudah terkumpul di kepalanya. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, namun tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Kedua mata Hinata yang terlihat membulat besar, menatap wajah laki-laki yang sangat dekat dengannya kini. Semburat merah muda terlihat samar di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima protes, _Hime_. Karna aku sudah pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Antarkan aku kembali ke pintu itu.."

.

.

Orang tua sering kali berkata pada generasi yang lebih muda untuk menggunakan kesempatan yang mereka dapatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sebuah kesempatan bagus itu tidak akan selalu datang dua kali. Kesempatan langka, sebutan untuk kesempatan yang datang hanya sekali dan sulit untuk menemukan kesempatan itu kembali.

_Bisakah kita menggunakan kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah lagi datang untuk kesekian kalinya?_

_Tidak mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini.._

.

.

Suara helaan nafas itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Bak seorang murid yang frustasi akan nilai ujiannya yang jelek, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh sosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx _yang kelam. Kedua sorot matanya yang terlihat sendu, menatap dalam kedua mata Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar –sesekali melirik kearah pintu coklat.

"_Hime_…," panggil Sasuke. Nadanya yang terdengar agak memelas, tidak sedikitpun membuat Hinata menghentikan kedua bola matanya menatap kearah pintu.

"Antarkan aku kembali kesana."

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar yang terakhir."

Hinata terpaku. Sorot kedua matanya yang menunjukkan ketidak percayaan membuatnya berhenti menatap pintu, berpindah menatap wajahnya –sosok laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke.."

.

.

_Aku merelakan sesuatu di hadapan orang itu, hanya demi sebuah kesempatan ini._

_Meskipun aku tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu di dunia nyata. Biarkan seperti ini.. lewat cara ini._

_Kesempatanku yang terakhir, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi._

.

.

Keheningan mencekam menyelimuti atmosfir diantara mereka berdua. Tatapan ketidakpercayaan itu masih terlihat jelas di kedua mata sang perempuan berambut indigo panjang. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan air liurnya tanpa suara, mengharapkan sebuah kekuatan yang akan hadir dalam dirinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat penjelasan yang kini telah berkumpul di otaknya.

"Iya, _Hime_. Ini yang terakhir dan tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan lainnya. Diantara kita…" Berat dan terpaksa untuk mengatakan kalimat itu bagi seorang mahluk hidup, termasuk bagi seorang arwah yang belum bisa berpulang ke atas dengan tenang. "Aku akan kembali kesana sebelum hari keempat puluh itu datang."

Bak ditusuk oleh sebuah benda tajam tepat di bagian hati, air mata Hinata mengalir tanpa disadari, membuat Sasuke merasa ia telah mengambil kalimat penjelas yang salah. Kedua telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke terasa dingin –jauh berbeda dengan pertama kali Hinata rasakan ketika menggenggamnya, menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus sang air mata.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis, _Hime.._" ucap Sasuke. Suara lembutnya tidak sedikit pun membuat kedua mata perempuan itu berusaha menghentikan sungai kecil itu –justru air mata itu semakin tak tertahankan.

.

.

_Aku masih bisa berbicara denganmu, masih bisa mendengarkanmu._

_Hanya bertemu denganmu.. kini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dan…_

_Tidak akan mungkin lagi terjadi._

_Aku minta maaf padamu._

.

.

Kedua bibir itu mulai bertaut satu sama lain. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, menggambarkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam juga menyakitkan bagi seorang Hinata. Kecupan ringan, sesekali kedua bibir itu saling menghisap. Kedua mata Hinata terbuka kecil, memerhatikan wajah sosok laki-laki dihadapannya yang terlihat nyata, dan bukan seorang arwah yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Tangannya memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi kiri milik Sasuke, isak tangis itu perlahan terdengar.

"_Hime_..," panggil Sasuke, terkejut sedikit mendengar isak tangis itu. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, membiarkan air matanya mengalir untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jangan me…"

Terputus. Kalimat itu terputus dengan bibir Hinata yang menghentikan sumber keluarnya kalimat itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk tengkuk laki-laki itu manja, seiring dengan pergeseran posisi duduk mereka yang kini mulai berubah menjadi sang perempuan kini duduk di atas pangkuan sang laki-laki.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar sesekali ditengah ciuman mereka yang terlihat cukup menarik untuk beberapa orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Bak sedang menghadapi sebuah boneka porselen, Sasuke menyentuh punggung perempuan itu dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Sesekali, kedua lengan kekarnya itu memeluk punggung Hinata, mengeratkan tubuh perempuan itu –mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Engghh..," erangan kecil terdengar cukup nyaring dari bibir Hinata, ketika telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam bajunya –menyentuh langsung permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Seakan tidak tahan dengan sensasi suhu tubuh yang kontras itu, sang perempuan menjatuhkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya di pundak Sasuke.

Terpaan nafas hangat Hinata yang terdengar berat, terasa langsung di permukaan tengkuk Sasuke, membuat sosok itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mengecup sekali pundak perempuan itu. Nafasnya semakin terdengar tidak beraturan dikala tangan dingin itu mulai bergerak, menyentuh setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya.

"_Hime_, lupakan aku pelan-pelan. Belajar untuk ikhlas sepenuhnya, ya?," bisik Sasuke. Hinata hanya terdiam dalam hitungan beberapa detik, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sosok perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, menatap wajah laki-laki –yang memangkunya. "Lakukan pelan-pelan, _Hime_."

Jawaban yang diterima pun tetap sama. Sebuah gelengan mantap dari Hinata, menolak segala permintaan simple dari seorang Sasuke. Sang pemohon pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, seakan kehilangan kata-kata untuk membuat sosok perempuan itu menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Aku butuh waktu, dan kamu tau itu, bukan?."

Sasuke mengangguk tenang. Setidaknya, ia mampu mendengar respon lain berupa kalimat selain penolakan dengan melalui bahasa tubuh. Seakan terjangkit penyakit menular, senyuman yang terukir di wajah pucat Sasuke kini terlihat di wajah Hinata. Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Senyum yang seakan menghilangkan ingatan mereka tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi –perdebatan kecil.

.

.

_Aku tidak akan menuntut padamu terlalu banyak, termasuk tentang tenggat waktu itu._

_Aku mengerti akan dirimu, berusaha dengan baik mengerti tentangmu._

.

.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan. Kedua telapak tangan dingin itu perlahan kembali menyentuh setiap inchi kulit tubuh Hinata, merasakan kelembutan kulit tubuh yang belum pernah Sasuke sentuh sebelumnya. Suara nafas yang berat terdengar dari keduanya –yang masih saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Tangan kiri sosok arwah itu bergerak mengusap perut hingga 'harta berharga' milik setiap perempuan.

"Engghh.." Sosok perempuan itu melenguh pelan seiring dengan remasan pelan yang diberikan Sasuke pada dada kirinya. Tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang, hingga bibir keduanya terlepas. Tangan kiri sosok laki-laki itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata, menidurkannya pelan keatas kursi –yang mereka duduki. "Sasuke.."

TBC

?


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ke 40

.

Beta :

F. Chiaki

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto bikinannya Masashi Kishimoto

The Forgotten Dream by Frisca P. Atheanne &amp; Marchellyne Kim

.

Pairing :

SasuHina

.

AN :

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata dan cuman ku rubah dikit, disesuaikan dengan setting Naruto. Hehehe jadi maklum kalau gaya bahasanya berbeda yang kemaren. Anggap saja ini FF dari tiga tangan berbeda

.

.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan. Kedua telapak tangan dingin itu perlahan kembali menyentuh setiap inchi kulit tubuh Hinata, merasakan kelembutan kulit tubuh yang belum pernah Sasuke sentuh sebelumnya. Suara nafas yang berat terdengar dari keduanya –yang masih saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Tangan kiri sosok arwah itu bergerak mengusap perut hingga 'harta berharga' milik setiap perempuan.

"Engghh.." Sosok perempuan itu melenguh pelan seiring dengan remasan pelan yang diberikan Sasuke pada dada kirinya. Tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang, hingga bibir keduanya terlepas. Tangan kiri sosok laki-laki itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata, menidurkannya pelan keatas kursi –yang mereka duduki. "Sasuke.."

Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang Sasuke untuk merespon panggilan itu. Tangannya membuka beberapa kancing kemeja –yang dikenakan Hinata, sambil mengecupi leher perempuan itu hingga desahan pelan itu kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Kecupan-kecupan itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai di bagian tubuh itu saja. Tangan Sasuke perlahan menurunkan bra yang dikenakan Hinata, mengekspose bagian berharga miliknya untuk sesaat sebelum dicicipi oleh sosok laki-laki itu.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.." Hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir seorang Hinata ketika mulut dan lidah Sasuke berhasil membuatnya sedikit lupa akan keinginannya kembali ke dunianya. Kedua tangan perempuan itu mencengkram kuat kedua pundak Sasuke seiring dengan lincahnya gerakan lidah sosok laki-laki itu memainkan dadanya. Desahan itu sesekali kembali terdengar diiringi dengan namanya yang disebut berulang-ulang.

Bak menerima bisikan mantra sihir dari seorang _fairy godmother_, Sasuke tersadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tersadar dari sebuah perlakuan yang sedang ia lakukan akan memberikan dampak buruk jika terus dilanjutkan. Ia memberikan kecupan terakhir pada bagian tubuh yang tadi ia nikmati, kembali membenarkan branya dengan benar.

"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan..," potong Sasuke, menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari bagian tubuh Hinata yang sudah sedikit terekspose. Helaan nafas pelan itu mengalun, juga terdengar sedikit berat –enggan. Tatapan kedua mata Hinata terlihat bingung, membuat laki-laki itu memilih untuk diam ketimbang mengatakan maksudnya. Jari-jari panjangnya mulai mengaitkan satu persatu kancing kemeja Hinata –tadi sempat di lepas olehnya, sambil kembali memberikan beberapa kecupan di leher juga kedua pipi Hinata.

"Sasuke…," panggil perempuan itu, lemah. Nafasnya yang masih terdengar tidak karuan, membuat sosok Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menyentuh tubuh perempuan itu –memilih untuk menatap dalam kedua bola mata Hinata yang terlihat sayu. Bibirnya –Sasuke, menunjukkan seulas senyum manis nan damai pada Hinata, mengusap lembut rambut panjang yang tergerai. Kecupan singkat yang diberikan Sasuke, seakan menjadi kecupan paling terakhir yang akan diberikannya, hingga hari terakhir itu datang.

"Aku tidak sepandai yang lain, _Hime_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko," ucap Sasuke, memberikan sebuah pengertian pada sosok perempuan dihadapannya. Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, memberikan sebuah respon yang sedikit melegakan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. "Setidaknya, aku menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa, _Hime_.."

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke.."

Tiga kata, namun seakan memiliki kekuatan magis yang cukup besar bagi seorang arwah yang sedang menunggu waktu kepulangannya yang sebenarnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu, memposisikannya duduk dipangkuannya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata. Apakah ia tidak merasa bosan? Tidak. Memandangi wajah seseorang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati, tidak akan membuatmu dihinggapi rasa bosan itu. Dengan waktu yang sangat singkat pertemuan itu, kesan yang tidak sembarangan berbekas, kau tidak akan bisa merasa bosan begitu saja dalam waktu singkat.

"_Hime_ butuh istirahat yang cukup. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. _Hime_ besok masih harus menjalankan misi bukan?." Hinata mengangguk. Jari-jari perempuan itu mengusap lembut pijakannya saat ini –pundak Sasuke. Perasaan yang sedari tadi ingin kembali ke pintu itu, kini pergi menghilang entah kemana. Bak terikat oleh sebuah mantra sihir, sosok perempuan itu ingin terus menetap dalam mimpi itu, tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Perasaan nyaman yang kini ia rasakan, tidak ingin ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Ia ingin terus bersama dengan sosok laki-laki yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya dalam waktu singkat itu. Segala perasaannya itu terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya –cengkraman kedua tangannya di pakaian Sasuke, juga tatapan kedua matanya.

"Apa benar-benar terakhir? Tidak akan ada lagi?," tanya Hinata, berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan sosok itu sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah omongan kosong atau mungkin hanya sebuah gertakan yang akan membuatnya berhenti berharap juga memikirkan dirinya yang kini sudah berbeda alam. Manusia dan arwah, dua dunia yang berbeda –tidak bisa saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang lain. Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, diliputi ekspresi wajah menyesal yang sedikit tertutup oleh tatapan kedua matanya yang tenang.

.

.

_Tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan seperti ini._

_Terakhir…_

_Inilah perjanjian bodohku dengan orang itu._

_Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari sebuah konsekuensi yang telah aku setujui._

_Belajarlah untuk menerima hal ini.. ya, Hime?_

.

.

Pintu coklat itu berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka berdua saat ini. Tanaman hijau yang menjalar di sekitar pintu itu membuatnya sedikit terlihat menarik dan juga mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan. Sosok laki-laki lain yang berdiri di samping pintu itu, menatap heran kearah Hinata juga Sasuke yang saling menautkan jari-jari mereka –menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana?," tanya sosok yang berjaga di samping pintu itu. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang dilemparkan oleh Sasuke, seakan menjadi sebuah perintah pada orang itu untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sebelum menerima akibat yang diluar dugaan.

"Hari ke-empatpuluh itu akan segera datang, _Hime_. Mungkin akan terasa lama dan sedikit berat."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih lurus memandang kearah pintu coklat itu. Ia kini benar-benar merasa enggan untuk berjalan menuju pintu itu –kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Kedua bahunya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Menahan tangis yang sudah mencekat tenggorokannya, menghilangkan kemampuannya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk merespon ucapan Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain, ia melepaskan air mata itu, menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan suara isak tangis itu agar tidak keluar.

"_Hime_.." Suara itu kembali memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan khas yang dari awal mereka berkenalan, hingga hari terakhir mereka tinggal di dunia yang sama. Pelukan dingin itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan seluruh tangisnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Ketidak yakinan yang dirasakan Hinata membuatnya membalas pelukan itu, tidak ingin sedikit pun melepaskannya.

.

.

_Bisa mengenalmu adalah sebuah kesempatan terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan_

_Membuatmu tertawa dan terhibur, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku._

_Aku tidak sedikit pun merasa menyesal.._

_Sisa terakhir masa hidupku, bisa ada namamu._

_Namamu.. di beberapa halaman terakhir bukuku._

_Halaman terbaik yang pernah kutulis._

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terasa semakin berat bagi seorang Hinata. 2 langkah tersisa sebelum ia menggapai handle pintu coklat itu. Ia belum ingin pulang, benar-benar belum ingin kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, tenggorokannya tercekat, air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa persetujuannya.

Pelukan itu kini terasa hangat, terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Air mata itu tidaklah lagi keluar. Pelukan hangat Sasuke yang diberikannya dari belakang, membuat Hinata menghentikan tangis tanpa suaranya. Sebuah kecupan kecil diberikan Sasuke di tengkuk belakang sosok perempuan itu, membuat suara erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Hime_. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengingat mimpi ini. Karna aku tidak mau kamu merasa tersakiti dengan mengingat mimpi ini."

"Biarkan aku mengingatnya.."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Permintaan simple itu kembali muncul. Namun, kali ini ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk membuat gadis dalam pelukannya itu mampu mengingat secara jelas apa yang baru saja mereka berdua alami. Ia tidak berhak sama sekali.

"Istirahat yang cukup, _Hime_.."

.

.

_Itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, kan? Penyesalan pun juga bukan._

_Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, dan aku.. telah mengalaminya_

_Di saat-saat terakhir hidupku, aku menghabiskannya denganmu_

_Tiga kata itu tidak pernah mengenal kata terlambat untuk mengatakannya_

_Dan tiga kata itu.._

_Tertulis dengan sangat jelas disini.._

_Halaman terakhir buku milikku.._

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, Hime._

FIN

Balasan Review :

Mell Hinaga Kuran : ini ya dilanjut. Maaf ya kalau ff nya bikin bingung haha

Name NM : bukan canon sih, tapi terserah persepsi yang baca aja. Haha makasih ^^

Guest : Ok, udah lanjut ya.. makasih ^^

Cahya Uchiha : iya, bener banget. Sasuke udah meninggal dan belum ikhlas hahaha

Bebek kuning : semoga sekarang paham ya ^^

Hee chan : iya aneh emang. Ya namanya aja FF apapun bisa terjadi ^^

Lovely sasuhina : semoga ini jelas ya. Kalo ga jelas mungkin di jelasin deh kapan2 (?)

Thanks ya buat semua yang udah baca ff ini ^^


End file.
